Dark Love
by Marceline1
Summary: Morgana McCartney moves in with her cousins after her parents death. Morgana is Goth, causing her Aunt to dislike her. She meets Cleo, Rikki and Emma, and finds herself liking Em. This is rated T but it might get over a bit. This is based on season 1/2, Rikki and Zane are not together, and Zane hasn't see a mermaid only the bit of Em's tail. This is told in Morgana and Em's POV.
1. Morgana 1

I put dark red lipstick on my pale lips, followed by putting on dark red eye shadow and back eyeliner. I step back from the mirror, and look at myself. I have curly brown hair with red and purple streaks that reaches mid-back. I have really pale skin, and natural violet eyes, because I am somewhat albino, called albinoid. I have photophobia, which causes my eyes to see things much brighter than they are, so I have to wear sunglass outside if the sun is visible.

I have two piercings on one ear and one on the other. The ear with two piercings has one red and one purple stud, the other ear has a matching red one. I have a nose ring on the right side. I am wearing a black tee shirt with red spots that look like blood splotches. I have on a pair of black jeans.

Today is my first day at my new school. My parents died a few weeks ago, and I am now living with my aunt, Patricia McCartney, and my cousins Lewis, Lenny, Leon, Liam and Lyle. We never really got to see each other, much. I came once or twice when we were littler. Lewis and I were always close.

I hear my aunt yell, "Marline, come eat something."

I go downstairs; Patricia, Lewis, Lenny, Leon, Liam and Lyle are sitting at the table. I go sit next Lewis. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

Patricia says, "Are you really going to wear that to school, Marline?"

I say, "My name is Morgana, not Marline, and what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Patricia says, "Nothing. Let's get some things straight. One: no swearing; two: I expect you to clean up after yourself; three: mealtimes are the only times you are allowed to eat in this house; four: no more piercings; five: no tattoos."

I say, "One, I don't swear. Two, I always clean up after myself. Three, I only eat at mealtimes. Four, I'm not planning to get another piercing. Five, too late; I already have two tattoos."

Lewis says, "Can I see them?"

I show everyone one on the back of my right shoulder of a tiger in a cage, and one on my wrist of two fish swimming in a circle; one black, one white.

Lewis says, "They're awesome."

Patricia says, "Don't encourage her."

Lewis says, "Morgana, we should go, or we'll be late."

Lewis and I get up and start walking to school.

Lewis says, "You might like my friends."

I say, "Lewis, there is something you should know."

Lewis says, "What?"

I say, "I'm… a mermaid."

He says, "Come on, mermaids don't exist."

"Lewis, listen to me. I'm not making this up. I need to trust someone."

He says, "Prove it."

I say, "After school."

We arrive at the school we go inside the school. I take off my sunglasses, and Lewis hands me my list of classes.

He says, "We have the same classes, so I can show you around all day."

Three girls walk up; one has brown hair in a ponytail and hazel-green eyes, one with two blond braids and blue eyes, and one with straight blond hair and blue eyes.

Lewis says, "Girls, this is Morgana. Morgana, this is the girls. Cleo," He points to the brown haired girl, "Rikki," He points to the girl with braids, "and this is Emma," He points to the other girl.

I say, "It's nice to meet you Cleo, Rikki and Emma."

Rikki says, "Nice tattoo."

I say, "Thanks."

Emma says, "Nice to meet you, Morgana. You have a unusual name."

I say, "My real name is Marline. I hate it, so I go by Morgana."

Rikki says, "Her name is interesting along with her eyes."

I say, "I'm an albinoid, which means partly Albino."

The bell goes and we all walk to our first class. I can't help but look at Emma; she is really pretty. I know it's pointless to like her, but once again, I can't help it. At lunch, we all go sit outside and eat.

Lewis says, "Morgana, can I talk to you in private?"

I nod, and we go somewhere away from other people.

He says, "I forgot to ask this morning, my mom said that your parents said you are homosexual. Is that true?"

I say, "Yes, but please don't tell anyone."

He says, "I won't, just don't let my mom find out; she won't like it. Make it rule six, no dating the same gender. I don't care, but she thinks it's wrong."

"Thank you, Lewis," I say before hugging him.

We walk back to the group of friends, and continue as if Lewis and I never left.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you like Morgana so far? 2. Do you like the names I gave Lewis' three unnamed brothers? (I didn't know he had three others I haven't watched the show in a while.) 3. Do you think she's a mermaid? 4. Do you want her a mermaid?**


	2. Emma 1

**AN: This is a short chapter and is mainly the same as the previous chapter just in Emma's POV. It has Emma's thoughts in between speaking so it is not the exact same.**

* * *

_Emma's point of view_

I go downstairs and eat breakfast with my parents and my little brother Elliot. Then I head off to school I run into Rikki and Cleo.

I say, "Hi."

Cleo says, "Hey, Em. Have you see Lewis today?"

I say, "No, sorry."

Just then we see Lewis and some girl in black and red. She looks really Goth, except I've never seen a Goth smile and she has a pretty nice one. She has dark brown hair and violet eyes. We walk up to them.

Lewis says, "Girls this is Morgana. Morgana this is the girls. Cleo," He points to Cleo. "Rikki," He points to Rikki, "and this is Emma," He points to me.

Morgana says, "It's nice to meet you Cleo, Rikki and Emma."

Rikki says, "Nice tattoo."

She says, "Thanks."

I say, "Nice to meet you, Morgana. You have a unusual name."

She says, "My real name is Marline. I hate it, so I go by Morgana."

Rikki says, "Her name is interesting along with her eyes."

She says, "I'm an albinoid, which means partly Albino."

The bell goes and we all walk to our first class. In class I try not to stare at Morgana, who is sitting in front of me, but there's something about her that makes me want to look.

At lunch we go to our usual place outside to eat. Morgana is wearing sunglasses; I assume it has to do with the Goth thing. After a bit Lewis says, "Morgana can I talk to you in private?"

They walk away. Cleo says, "Do you think he's asking her out?"

I say, "Cleo, don't jump to conclusions. He could have something private he needs to tell her."

Rikki says, "Do you think he's telling her about us?"

Cleo says, "Lewis wouldn't do that."

Rikki says, "I'm sorry Cleo, I think you were right about the him asking her out."

Rikki points to Morgana and Lewis who are hugging. They walk back to us and we continue talking as if nothing happened. For some reason I have a small heartbreaking pain in my chest. I think I might like Morgana more than I would like.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of Emma's reaction to Morgana? **


	3. Morgana 2

_Morgana's point of view_

After school, we go to a place called the Juice Net Café. We are drinking Juice when this guy walks up. He has black hair and brownish eyes; he puts a piece of paper in front of me.

He says, "Do you know what this is?"

I say, "A drawing of a fish tail."

He says, "The drawing, what is it?"

I say, "A fish. I'm not good with breeds."

Lewis says, "Zane, go away, she doesn't know what it is. No one does."

Zane walks off to a group of people.

Rikki says, "He's obsessed. That was Zane, obsessed with something he saw in a shipwreck."

I say, "I'm not a huge fan of water. I stay away from it at all costs."

Rikki says, "Us too."

Lewis' phone goes off, so he gets up and walks away.

Rikki says, "So, you and Lewis are pretty close?"

I say, "I guess."

Cleo gets up and says, "I have to go."

Emma says, "Cleo, stay. So, Lewis found a girlfriend, he's still our friend."

I laugh a bit and say, "You think…"

Lewis walks up and says, "That was my mom."

I say, "What did she want?"

Lewis says, "Trying to find out if that thing we talked about earlier is true."

I say, "She hates my guts. Do I have to stay with her?"

Lewis says, "She's your Aunt, be nice."

Cleo says, "Your aunt? You and Lewis are cousins?"

I nod and say, "Good thing, right? I am his dad's brother's daughter."

Lewis says, "What's going on?"

Emma says, "We thought you asked her out at lunch."

He says, "Also, Morgana, she wants you home."

I say, annoyed, "Okay, just because I'm not home after school, doesn't mean I'm getting a tattoo. I guess I have to go, but find a reason for me to stay and I'll do so."

Rikki says, "Just stay; we can find an excuse later."

Emma says, "You should go. Your Aunt doesn't need another reason to dislike you."

Rikki says, "Don't be a buzz kill, Emma."

I say, "It's okay. I should go."

Lewis says, "I'll take you home."

I say, "Bye, see you tomorrow?"

Rikki says, "Meet here at one."

"Okay," I say.

I put on my sunglasses, and Lewis and I go outside. We go to an empty part of the beach.

Lewis says, "What are we doing here?"

I say, "Proof." I step into the water, and about ten seconds later I have an orange mermaid tail. My make-up unharmed, and shows I have a belly button piercing that is red. The sunglasses disappeared as the cloths do, and will reappear. For an unknown reason, as a mermaid, I don't need my sunglasses.

Lewis says, "You weren't kidding?"

I say, "I told you I was being honest. Don't tell anyone, please."

Lewis says, "I won't. How do you expect to get home with a tail?"

I move my way out of the water, and use my power of heat to dry off my tail. My tail turns back to legs.

Lewis says, "How long have you been a mermaid?"

I say, "About seven years."

Lewis says, "Seven years?" I nod, and he says, "How?"

I say, "You know when I came seven years ago and we went camping on Mako. I went into this pool thing on the full moon changing me into a mermaid."

Lewis says, "Let's go home."

"Wait. Do you know anyone else that could be a mermaid, because Zane showed me a picture of a mermaid tale?" I say.

He says, "No, sorry. You should stay away from Mako, Zane goes there a lot."

I nod and we start our way home.

* * *

**AN: Did you like this chapter?**


	4. Emma 2

_Emma point of view_

After school we go Juice Net. Zane walks up to us and hands Morgana the picture of my tail that he drew.

He says, "Do you know what this is?"

Morgana says, "A drawing of a fish tail."

He says, "The drawing, what is it?"

Morgana says, "A fish. I'm not good with breeds."

Luckily Morgana is not a fish person.

Lewis says, "Zane, go away, she doesn't know what it is. No one does."

Zane walks off to his friends.

Rikki says, "He's obsessed. That was Zane, obsessed with something he saw in a shipwreck."

Morgana says, "I'm not a huge fan of water. I stay away from it at all costs."

Rikki says, "Us too."

This is another good thing.

Lewis' phone goes off, so he gets up and walks away.

Rikki says, "So, you and Lewis are pretty close?"

Morgana says, "I guess."

I get a sinking feeling.

Cleo get's up and says, "I have to go."

I say, "Cleo stay. So, Lewis found a girlfriend, he's still our friend."

Morgana laughs a bit; I like the sound of it. I definitely have a crush on her. She says, "You think…"

Lewis walks up and says, "That was my mom."

Morgana says, "What did she want?"

Lewis says, "Trying to find out if that thing we talked about earlier is true."

Morgana says, "She hates my guts. Do I have to stay with her?"

Lewis says, "She's your Aunt, be nice."

Cleo says, "Your aunt? You and Lewis are cousins?"

Morgana nods and says, "Good thing, right? I am his dad's brother's daughter."

I feel much better. I wonder what the thing they talked about was.

Lewis says, "What's going on?"

I say, "We thought you asked her out at lunch."

He says, "Also, Morgana, she wants you home."

Another sinking feeling, I almost say, 'Stay.'

Annoyed, Morgana says, "Okay, just because I'm not home afterschool doesn't mean I'm getting a tattoo. I guess I have to go, but find a reason for me to stay and I'll do so."

Rikki says, "Just stay we can find an excuse later."

I don't want Morgana in trouble, so, I say, "You should go. Your Aunt doesn't need another reason to dislike you."

Rikki says, "Don't be a buzz kill, Emma."

Morgana says, "It's okay. I should go."

Lewis says, "I'll take you home."

Morgana says, "Bye, see you tomorrow?"

Rikki says, "Meet here at one."

"Okay," Morgana says.

I watch her leave the Juice Net with Lewis.

I say to Rikki, "Is it really smart letting her hang out with us?"

Rikki says, "She will probably have other friends soon. She won't find out."

I say, "Okay," Because I really want to hang out with Morgana.

Rikki says, "I can't believe we didn't realize they were cousins. They actually look somewhat alike."

I say, "Rikki they look nothing alike."

Cleo says, "Actually they do. They have the same eyes, but different color. Also, they have matching noses."

Rikki says, "Did you see her nose ring?"

Cleo says, "I didn't like it."

Rikki says, "It looked good on her. Emma what did you think?"

I say, "It didn't look that bad."

Cleo says, "Emma, she seems dangerous."

I say, "She's Goth, Cleo. She's probably really harmless. Can we stop talking about her?"

Cleo nods.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	5. Morgana 3

_Morgana's point of view_

I wake up feeling nauseous. I walk into the bathroom and throw up. Lenny knocks on the door.

He says, "Are you okay?"

I say, "I'm fine."

He says, "You should stay home today."

I say, "No, I'm fine."

Lenny shrugs and walks away. I flush the toilet and return to my room.

I dress in a dark red tee shirt, and a black ankle length skirt. I do my make-up like yesterday.

I go eat breakfast with everyone. After eating, I leave the house to go for a swim. I swim to Mako, and go through the water entrance to the moon pool. Swimming up, I see a mermaid tail, I will get to see whom Zane saw.

I get to the top. Turning around, the mermaid says, "Rikki, Cl…"

I say, "Emma?"

She says, "You're a mermaid?"

I say, "Yes, and apparently you are one too."

Emma says, "How long have you been a mermaid?"

I say, "You first."

She says, "A few months."

I say, "I was nine."

I swim to the edge of the pool. I push myself up to sit; I am feeling oddly tired, and a bit lightheaded.

I say, "Does Lewis know?"

Emma says, "I was just about to ask you that."

I say, "I told him yesterday."

Emma says, "He knows."

I say, "By the way you greeted me, I would say Rikki and Cleo are mermaids too."

Emma nods. Cleo swims in and says, "Lewis just told me Morgana is a mermaid."

Emma says, "I know."

Cleo says, "How?"

I say, "Hi, Cleo."

She goes wide-eyed to see me here. Rikki swims up and says, "Are we ready for the Juice Net?"

I say, "Yes. I'm craving strawberry."

Rikki says, "You're a mermaid?"

I say, "No, I'm a sea cow, of course I'm a mermaid."

Rikki says, "What's your story?"

I say, "I fell down the hole, and twisted my ankle. I couldn't climb up so I jumped in the pool to swim out. It bubbled and now I'm a fish."

Emma says, "Seven years ago."

Rikki says, "You were nine? What's your power?"

I say, "Don't we all have the same?"

Emma says, "No. I can freeze water, Rikki boils water, and Cleo can cause water to move, and can create more from a source."

I say, "I boil water like Rikki. After seven years with it, I don't really use it unless drying off."

Lewis walks in the cave entrance.

I say, "Traitor."

He says, "You're all here."

I say, "Did you think I would listen to you about staying away from here?"

He says, "Yes, I did. Now I have lost all trust."

Rikki says, "Lewis, did you think this through, all of us swim? We would have seen each other, and why didn't you tell her?"

Lewis says, "I was going to make sure you guys wanted me to tell her first. Anyways, Morgana are you feeling okay? Lenny told me what happened."

I say, "I feel better. It went away, but now I have a craving for strawberries."

Emma says, "Let's go to Juice Net then."

Lewis leaves the cave, and we swim out. We swim to an empty beach near Juice Net and dry off. We walk into the Juice Net, no Lewis. We sit down, and a few minutes pass by and Lewis walks up to us. He sits down, and we order. We talk, drink and have fun. Only deepening my crush on Emma. I wish I could just ask her out.

I start to get a headache and stomachache again.

Lewis says, "Morgana, you should get some fresh air."

I nod and get up, but instead of going outside I head for the bathroom. I throw up. A moment later there is someone holding my hair in a ponytail so I don't get vomit in it.

Emma's voice says, "Are you okay?"

I say, "I guess I have some sort of sickness."

I turn to Emma.

She says, "How long has it been bugging you?"

I say, "I have had headache's for about two days, and I woke up sick. It's been on, off sickness."

Emma says, "I'll be here for you. Tell me if it gets worse."

I mumble a thank you and hug her.

She says, "Tonight's the full moon. Rikki, Cleo and I are going to spend the night together. You can come if you want."

I say, "I'd love to but I have plans. I'll try to cancel it because of my sickness, but I can only do so much. I'll call if I can come."

* * *

**AN: I just want to point out that if you don't ****review I don't know the right time to post the next chapter. So please review. 1. What do you think is making Morgana sick? 2. Do you know why I put 'No, I'm a sea cow, of course I'm a mermaid? 3. What do you think her plans are?**


	6. Emma 3

_Emma's point of view_

I dress in something a bit nicer than I usually wear, and go downstairs. I sit down for breakfast. Elliot comes just after me.

My mom says, "We got you a new babysitter. She called last night."

Elliot says, "What does she look like?"

My mom says, "I've never seen her, we will have to wait. She said she has been babysitting for a year, and she looks forward to meeting you."

I say, "I know I was suppose to go to Cleo's but something came up. Can Cleo, Rikki, and," I'm going to regret this, "a new friend come over for a sleepover tonight?"

She says, "I'll call the babysitter, she might be able to handle four more."

I say, "Thank you Mum."

We eat breakfast and then I go outside. We had decided to meet at Mako before meeting Morgana at Juice Net. I swim out to Mako and go into the moon pool. A few minutes later, I hear someone swim up.

I turn saying, "Rikki, Cl…"

The mermaid behind me is Morgana.

She says, "Emma?"

I say, "You're a mermaid?"

She says, "Yes, and apparently you are one too."

I say, "How long have you been a mermaid?"

Morgana says, "You first."

I say, "A few months."

She says, "I was nine."

She has been a mermaid seven years. I wonder what her power is. She swims to the edge of the pool; on the back of her right shoulder is a tattoo of a caged tiger. She climbs onto the edge and dips her tail. She has a belly button piercing.

She says, "Does Lewis know?"

I say, "I was just about to ask you that."

She says, "I told him yesterday."

I say, "He knows."

She says, "By the way you greeted me, I would say Rikki and Cleo are mermaids too."

I hesitantly nod. Cleo swims in and says, "Lewis just told me Morgana is a mermaid."

I say, "I know."

Cleo says, "How?"

Morgana says, "Hi, Cleo."

She goes wide-eyed to see Morgana here. Rikki swims up and says, "Are we ready for the Juice Net?"

Morgana says, "Yes. I'm craving strawberry."

Rikki says, "You're a mermaid?"

She says, "No, I'm a sea cow. Of course I'm a mermaid."

Rikki says, "What's your story?"

She says, "I fell down a hole, and twisted my ankle. I couldn't climb up, so I jumped in the pool to swim out. It bubbled, and now I'm a fish."

I add, "Seven years ago."

Rikki says, "You were nine? What's your power?"

Morgana says, "Don't we all have the same?"

I say, "No. I can freeze water, Rikki boils water, and Cleo can cause water to move, and can create more from a source."

Morgana says, "I boil water, like Rikki. After seven years with it, I don't really use it unless drying off."

I feel bad about Rikki having to share a power.

Lewis walks in the cave entrance.

Morgana says, "Traitor."

He says, "You're all here."

Morgana says, "Did you think I would listen to you about staying away from here?"

She didn't listen to Lewis, whom will she listen too?

He says, "Yes, I did. Now I have lost all trust."

I don't blame him.

Rikki says, "Lewis, did you think this through? All of us swim; we would have seen each other. And, why didn't you tell her?"

Lewis says, "I was going to make sure you guys wanted me to tell her first. Anyways, Morgana are you feeling okay? Lenny told me what happened."

I wonder what happened, and if she is okay.

She says, "I feel better. It went away, but now I have a craving for strawberries."

Let's get her strawberry. I say, "Let's go to Juice Net then."

Lewis leaves, and we swim out. We swim to an empty beach near Juice Net and dry off. We walk into the Juice Net. Lewis is not here yet. We sit down, and a few minutes pass by and Lewis walks up to us. He sits down, and we order. We talk, drink and have fun. My crush on Morgana deepens a lot. I wish I could just ask her out, but she probably isn't into girls.

Lewis says, "Morgana, you should get some fresh air."

She nods and get up, but instead of going outside she heads for the bathroom.

I say, "I'll go make sure she's okay."

I get up and head into the bathroom. Morgana is throwing up in one of the stalls. I take her hair in a ponytail so she doesn't get any vomit in it.

I say, "Are you okay?"

She says, "I guess I have some sort of sickness."

She turns to me.

Concerned I say, "How long has it been bugging you?"

She says, "I have had headache's for about two days, and I woke up sick. It's been an on and off sickness."

I say, "I'll be here for you. Tell me if it gets worse."

Morgana mumbles a thank you and hugs me.

I say, "Tonight's the full moon. Rikki, Cleo and I are going to spend the night together. You can come if you want."

She says, "I'd love to, but I have plans. I'll try to cancel it because of my sickness, but I can only do so much. I'll call if I can come."

I wonder what she could be doing and I hope she can cancel.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you know who Em's babysitter is? **


	7. Morgana 4

_Morgana's point of view_

I couldn't cancel my job, so I walk to the place that I'm suppose to babysit at. Instead of my original job of one kid, I now have to babysit that kid and four teenagers. I knock on the door, a woman with short blond hair and brown eyes answers the door.

I say, "Hello, I'm Morgana. I'm supposed to babysit."

The woman stares at me in shock. She snaps out of it and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Gilbert. How many people have you babysat for?"

I say, "Three families. One had a five-year-old, six-year-old, seven-year-old and ten-year-old. I babysat every other Friday for them. Another one had a set of twins that where eleven. I've babysat for them eight times. The last family has a two year old, and a fourteen year old. I babysat every Saturday, because the parents work."

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Sorry, come in."

I step into the Gilbert household.

Mrs. Gilbert yells, "Elliot, your babysitter's here," She turns to me and says, "I'm sorry I added four teens, one couldn't come so it is only three teens. I'm also sorry that I made you stay; I need you here. Last time I left my daughter here alone, she threw a party."

I say, "It's okay, with some older people here, I could have a break if I really need one."

A boy with blond hair and blue-grey eyes walks up.

I say, "Hi, I'm Morgana. I'm your babysitter."

He says, "Hello, I'm Elliot."

I say, "Nice to meet you Elliot. Do you like… board games?"

He says, "Some; we have one called Clue I like to play."

I say, "I used to play that. You're going to have to re-teach me how to play."

Elliot says, "I'll go get it."

He walks away.

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Elliot isn't allowed to eat after seven thirty, and he needs to be in bed by nine. We won't be home until noon tomorrow. The guest room is upstairs."

Emma walks down the stairs.

She says, "Morgana?"

I say, "Emma, you're a Gilbert?"

Emma says, "Yes, and you're a babysitter."

I say, "You threw a party? I would have never guessed."

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Emma can you show Morgana to the guest room?"

She says, "Yes, Mum."

A man with blond hair and brown eyes comes into the room and says, "We're off."

I say, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gilbert, see you tomorrow."

He says, "Nice to meet you Miss…"

I say, "McCartney. I'm Lewis' cousin."

Mrs. Gilbert says, "We have to go."

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert leave the house. Emma says, "Are you feeling okay?"

I say, "Right now I'm okay."

Cleo walks into the house. She says, "Morgana? What are you doing here?"

Emma says, "You know I got a babysitter. Well, this is her."

Cleo says, "You're a babysitter?"

I say, "I'm not that bad with children."

Elliot comes into the room and says, "I have the game set up, but we need more players."

I say, "Anyone up for a game of Clue?"

Emma says, "Lets play, Cleo. Just until Rikki and Lewis show up."

Elliot says, "Mum didn't say Lewis could come."

I say, "Lewis is going to help me with something then go. Rikki doesn't know I'm here and Lewis doesn't know he's helping me."

Elliot says, "Okay."

We go into the living room and start a game of Clue. Someone comes into the house.

Rikki enters the room and says, "Who invited you?"

I say, "I'm getting paid to sit here. It's the full moon, so it's not that bad that I'm here."

Elliot gets up and gets a glass of water. On his trip back, he accidently falls and pours his water on me. I get up to hide; I start to run. Instead of running and hiding, I run into Lewis. A few seconds later, I'm on the floor facing up with a tail.

Elliot stares at me in horror.

I say, "Elliot, please listen to me."

* * *

**AN: How do you think Elliot reacts?**


	8. Morgana 5

_Morgana's point of view_

Elliot says, "You're a… a…"

I say, "I'm a mermaid, and I'm harmless. Please, you can't tell anyone."

Elliot says, "You're harmless?"

I nod, and say, "I will never try to hurt you."

Elliot says, "Okay I won't tell anyone."

Lewis says, "I don't mean to alarm you, but we need to moon-proof the house and dry you off."

Lewis hands me a towel and I start to dry myself off. Lewis, Rikki, Cleo and Emma start blocking the windows.

Elliot says, "What's going on?"

I say, "I can't look at the full moon, or touch water when the moon is out."

He says, "What happens?"

I say, "I go… I do weird things, and when the moon is gone I don't remember what I did."

Elliot says, "Okay."

I finish drying off and start to block windows. After we finish, it is about eight fifty.

I say to Elliot, "Get ready for bed."

Elliot goes upstairs to his room. Lewis says, "I better go."

Lewis gets up. He walks to the door, and leaves.

I say, "Emma you should tell me about that party."

Emma says, "Rikki got a little too much moon."

I say, "Nice."

Rikki says, "Seven years; your moon experiences?"

I say, "First time I was with a friend. She helped, so I spent every moon with her. I've got a bit of self-control under the moons spell, according to her. I apparently try to act normal and sometimes I can. She says I tell her what I think under the spell. You think normal, but you don't act or say normal things."

Cleo says, "That sounds like it would work like that."

I say, "I need to use the lady's room. Be back in a bit."

I get up and head to the lady's room. As soon as I enter the room, I notice no one covered the window. I stare at the moon, and feel it call.

_No, this can't be happing, not now. _

I walk out of the washroom and return to the girls.

Rikki says, "Emma what happened to Byron? One day you're obsessing the next nothing."

Emma says, "I don't want to talk about it."

I say, "I'm hungry for blueberry."

Everyone looks at me strange, but Emma says, "There's some in the fridge."

I get up and grab the blueberries. I start eating them.

Cleo says, "Did you see that top Tiffany was wearing today?"

Rikki says, "Apparently Miriam yelled at her for…"

I say, "Emma, can I talk to you in private?"

_No Emma don't, please say no._

She says, "Um… sure."

We get up and walk upstairs to her room.

She says, "What's so important?"

I smile, and move closer to Emma. I start to kiss her. _Pull back, pull back. _I use all my strength to pull away from Emma.

Instead of Emma running off as I expected, she kisses me some more. We stand there kissing. _Emma likes me, really likes me._

She pulls away and says, "I didn't think you liked girls."

Uncontrollably, I say, "My baby likes you, and so do I. We want you to come swimming. Swim to Mako with us."

_Baby? What baby?_

Emma stares at me in shock, she says, "I'll come. Let's get Rikki and Cleo."

_No you can't come with me._

I smile and say, "My baby and me like that idea."

_Again with the baby, what baby? _

Emma says, "Just come with me downstairs. Why don't we call Lewis?"

Emma takes out her phone and calls Lewis. She never says anything, but she nods and hangs up. We go downstairs.

Rikki says, "Why is Morgana's lipstick on your lips?"

Emma says, "Morgana tell them what we're doing."

I say, "My baby and I want to go swimming, come with us."

Rikki says, "She's calling you baby?"

Emma says, "Not me, someone or something else. I think it might be part of her moon spell."

Cleo says, "She's under a moon spell. We should call Lewis."

Emma says, "He's on his way."

I say, "Let's go; the water calls."

Emma says, "We have to wait for Lewis. Let's play a game. Close your eyes, sit on the floor."

I do as Emma says. I feel something getting tied to my hands and feet. I open my eyes my hands and feet are tied. I struggle to get out of them, thankfully with no luck.

Rikki says, "Do you think this will hold her?"

Emma says, "I think so."

There is a knock at the door, followed by the door opening and closing.

Lewis comes into the room and says, "Who saw the moon," He looks at me and says, "Never mind."

I struggle more, and say, "I want to go swimming."

Lewis says, "What are we going to do with her?"

Rikki says, "We take turns watching her."

Lewis looks at Emma and says, "Morgana kissed you?"

Emma nods, and says, "The moon is getting in the house somewhere. Can you find where it's coming in?"

Lewis walks off somewhere, and Rikki and Cleo go with him.

I say, "Emma, come here."

Emma says, "Why?"

I say, "I'm tired and I want to sleep next to you."

Emma says, "Fine, no games."

I say, "No games." I slowly wriggle free from my hand bindings, but make it look like I'm still tied.

Emma says, "I'm going to bring her upstairs."

She comes and helps me walk upstairs to her room. I untie my hands and hold Emma close. Before I rest my head, I kiss Emma's cheek, then her forehead, and then her lips.

Slowly I fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: 1. What do you think this baby deal is about? 2. How was it? Please review.**


	9. Emma 5

**AN: I just realized I missed Emma 4. Nothing important happened in her P.O.V, so I will only post it if you ask.****  
**

* * *

_Emma's point of view_

Elliot says, "You're a… a…"

Morgana says, "I'm a mermaid, and I'm harmless. Please, you can't tell anyone."

Elliot says, "You're harmless?"

She nods, and says, "I will never try to hurt you."

Elliot says, "Okay I won't tell anyone."

Lewis says, "I don't mean to alarm you, but we need to moon proof the house and dry you off."

Lewis hands Morgana a towel. We go and start moon proofing the house. Soon Morgana joins us. We finish at about eight fifty.

Morgana says, to Elliot, "Get ready for bed."

Elliot goes upstairs to his room.

Lewis says, "I better go," Lewis gets up. He walks to the door, and leaves.

Morgana says, "Emma you should tell me about that party."

I say, "Rikki got a little too much moon."

She says, "Nice."

Rikki says, "Seven years; your moon experiences?"

Morgana says, "First time I was with a friend, she helped. So I spent every moon with her. I've got a bit of self-control under the moons spell, according to her. I apparently try to act normal and sometimes I can. She says I tell her what I think under the spell. You think normal, but you don't act or say normal things."

Cleo says, "That sounds like it would work like that."

Morgana says, "I need to use the lady's room. Be back in a bit."

She get's up and leaves.

Cleo says, "I'm worried. What's going to happen if one of us get moon struck?"

I say, "We blocked every window."

Cleo says, "Okay."

Morgana returns to us on the couch.

Rikki says, "Emma what happened to Byron? One day you're obsessing the next nothing."

I don't want them to know I like Morgana, so I say, "I don't want to talk about it."

Morgana says, "I'm hungry for blueberry."

More cravings?

I say, "There's some in the fridge."

She gets up and grabs the blueberries. She starts eating them.

Cleo says, "Did you see that top Tiffany was wearing today?"

Rikki says, "Apparently Miriam yelled at her for…"

Morgana says, "Emma, can I talk to you in private?"

I say shocked, "Um… sure."

We get up and walk upstairs to my room.

I say, "What's so important?"

She smiles, and moves closer to me. She starts to kiss me. She pulls away from me. I'm completely shocked, but I find myself kissing her more. We stand there kissing.

I pull away and say, "I didn't think you liked girls."

She says, "My baby likes you, and so do I. We want you to come swimming. Swim to Mako with us."

She's under the moons spell. My heart falls.

I say, "I'll come. Let's get Rikki and Cleo."

She smiles and says, "My baby and me like that idea."

I say, "Just come with me downstairs. Why don't we call Lewis?"

I take out my phone and call Lewis.

He says, "I'm on my way."

I hang up and we go downstairs.

Rikki says, "Why is Morgana's lipstick on your lips?"

I say, "Morgana, tell them what we're doing."

Morgana says, "My baby and I want to go swimming, come with us."

Rikki says, "She's calling you baby?"

I say, "Not me, someone or something else. I think it might be part of her moon spell."

Cleo says, "She's under a moon spell. We should call Lewis."

I say, "He's on his way."

Morgana say, "Let's go; the water calls."

I say, "We have to wait for Lewis. Let's play a game. Close your eyes, sit on the floor."

She does as I say. I tie her hands and Rikki ties her feet. She opens her eyes. She struggles to get out of them, thankfully with no luck.

Rikki says, "Do you think this will hold her?"

I say, "I think so."

There is a knock at the door, followed by the door opening and closing.

Lewis comes into the room and says, "Who saw the moon," He looks at Morgana and says, "Never mind."

She struggles more, and says, "I want to go swimming."

Lewis says, "What are we going to do with her?"

Rikki says, "We take turns watching her."

Lewis looks at me and says, "Morgana kissed you?"

I nod, and change the subject by saying, "The moon is getting in the house somewhere. Can you find where it's coming in?"

Lewis walks off somewhere, and Rikki and Cleo go with him.

Morgana says, "Emma, come here."

I say, "Why?"

She says, "I'm tired and I want to sleep next to you."

I say, "Fine, no games."

She says, "No games."

I say, "I'm going to bring her upstairs."

I help her walk upstairs to my room. She breaks her hands free, and pulls me close. Before she rests her head, she kisses my cheek, then my forehead, and then my lips.

Slowly I fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

**AN: I don't know about you but that last part is my ****favourite part so far. 1. Do you like Emma's reaction?**


	10. Morgana 6

_Morgana's point of view_

_He pushes me down and holds me there. I struggle and push. _

_He says in is harsh voice, "It's okay, it won't hurt."_

_I open my mouth to scream, he puts his mouth on mine so no sound escapes. I pull away and scream._

I shoot awake tears streaming down my face, breathing rapidly. A moment later a hand is rubbing my back. I look to the keeper: Emma.

She says, "It's okay. Whatever it is was only a dream."

But it wasn't just a dream; it was a memory from five weeks ago. I take some deep breaths. I look at Emma; my lipstick is all over her face.

I say, "Did I get drunk, or did I get mooned? For some reason I hope the first reason."

Emma says, "Mooned."

I say, "I'm sorry I kissed you."

Emma says, "You were under the moons spell. You're still crying; are you okay?"

I snuggle up to Emma, wrapping my arms around her, and placing my head on her shoulder. I say, "No."

Emma wraps an arm around me and rests her head on mine.

She says, "Do you want to talk about the nightmare you had?"

I say, "No."

Emma says, "You're stubborn."

I say, "I enjoy being stubborn. Let me clean up your face."

I get off the bed and get a brown towel from the bathroom. I return next to Emma and sit. Slowly and gently I start to remove lipstick from her forehead.

Emma says, "How's your stomach?"

I say, "No pain, yet."

I start removing lipstick from her cheek.

Emma says, "May I ask about your parents?"

I say, "They were amazing people. Not caring what I like or who. I didn't have hide before."

I start to tear up, and I start to clean her lips.

I say, "That was the best part, getting to be me. I don't care what others think. They took care of me despite…"

I clear off my own make up.

Emma says, "Despite what?"

I say, "Despite… me liking… girls."

I try to get up to leave the room. Emma's hand grasps around my arm and keeps me from standing up.

She says, "It's okay. I don't care."

I say, "You don't?"

Emma says, "Who are you hiding from?"

I say, "My aunt."

Emma says, "That sucks. Anyways, you look pretty without makeup on."

I smile creeps onto my face. She sighs, and before I can react, her lips are on mine.

She pulls away and says, "Sorry."

I say, "Do you actually like me that way?"

Emma says, "Yes. Do you like me?"

I nod, and my stomachache returns.

I say, "I don't mean to ruin a romantic moment, but I'm going to throw up."

We walk to the washroom, and Emma holds my hair as I throw up.

Lewis walks into the bathroom and says, "Morgana, should I call a doctor?"

I stand up and say, "No, I'm okay."

Emma says, "Morgana, you're sick and need a doctor."

I say, "I'm fine. It will go away."

Emma says, "Lewis can you, Rikki and Cleo start to clean up?"

Lewis walks off.

Emma says, "We both like each other, can we date in secret?"

I say, "I'm okay with that."

We go help clean, and when Elliot wakes up he helps too.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to do this whole weekend post thingy. When i get a review during a school day, I will post Friday. If I get a review for that before Monday, I will post another chapter. **

**1. What do you think is going on in Morgana's dream? 2. Do you like Emma and Morgana secretly ****dating?**


	11. Emma 6

_Emma's point of view_

Morgana starts to cry, and she squirms in the bed. The moon has been down for around ten minutes. She screams, and shoots up, tears flowing down her face. She is breathing at a rapid pace.

A moment later, I start to rub her back to sooth her. She looks at me.

I say, "It's okay. Whatever it is was only a dream."

She takes some deep breaths, and then says, "Did I get drunk, or did I get mooned? For some reason I hope the first reason."

I say, "Mooned."

She says, "I'm sorry I kissed you."

I say, "You were under the moons spell. You're still crying; are you okay?"

She snuggles up to me, wrapping her arms around me, and places her head on my shoulder. She says, "No."

I wrap an arm around her and rest my head on hers.

I say, "Do you want to talk about the nightmare you had?"

Morgana says, "No."

I say, "You're stubborn."

Morgana says, "I enjoy being stubborn. Let me clean up your face."

She gets off the bed, and goes to the bathroom. She returns next to me with a towel. Slowly and gently she starts to remove lipstick from my forehead.

Curious I say, "How's your stomach?"

She says, "No pain, yet."

Good. She starts removing lipstick from my cheek.

Wondering about her parents, I say, "May I ask about your parents?"

She says, "They were amazing people. Not caring what I like or who. I didn't have hide before."

She starts to tear up, and starts to clean my lips.

Morgana continues, "That was the best part, getting to be me. I don't care what others think. They took care of me despite…"

She clears off her own make up.

I say, "Despite what?"

She says, "Despite… me liking… girls."

She tries to get up to leave the room, but I grab her arm. Keeping her from standing up.

I say, "It's okay. I don't care."

She says, "You don't?"

I say, "Who are you hiding from?"

She says, "My aunt."

I say, thinking of what my parents would think, "That sucks." I say realizing how pretty Morgana can get, "Anyways, you look pretty without makeup on."

I smile appears onto her face.

Here goes nothing… I sigh, and push my lips onto hers.

I pull away and say, "Sorry."

She says, "Do you actually like me that way?"

I say, "Yes. Do you like me?"

Morgana nods, and says, "I don't mean to ruin a romantic moment, but I'm going to throw up."

We walk to the washroom, and I hold her hair as she throws up.

Lewis walks into the bathroom and says, "Morgana, should I call a doctor?"

She stands up and says, "No, I'm okay."

Concerned I say, "Morgana you're sick and need a doctor."

Morgana says, "I'm fine. It will go away."

I say, "Lewis, can you Rikki and Cleo start to clean up?"

Lewis walks off.

I say, "We both like each other, can we date in secret?"

She says, "I'm okay with that."

We go help clean, and when Elliot wakes up he helps too.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you think Morgana will go to a doctor? 2. Do you think a doctor could help her?**


	12. Morgana 7

_Morgana's Point of view_

"What would you like for lunch?" I ask.

Elliot says, "Can you make cheese sandwiches?"

I nod, and start making cheese sandwiches, ignoring my headache. I make everyone a sandwich, except Cleo, who I make a ham sandwich.

We are eating the sandwiches when the front door opens and closes. Mrs. and Mr. Gilbert enter the room.

Mrs. Gilbert says, "How was everything?"

Elliot says, "Morgana is the best. Can she come over again to babysit?"

Mrs. Gilbert looks shocked, but says, "Alright, if you like her that much."

I take the now empty plates and put them in the sink. Elliot runs off somewhere, probably his room.

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Morgana, how are you feeling?"

"Fine at the moment," I say.

Rikki says, "Earlier she threw up."

I say, "This is just a small sickness, I should be fine."

Mr. Gilbert says, "You should see a doctor about that."

"I'm fine," I say.

Emma says, "I didn't think you could be that stubborn."

I roll my eyes. Rikki says, "Look at the time. I have to go."

Rikki practically runs out of the house.

Emma says, "Mum, see you later."

I say, "You can pay me later."

Emma, Lewis, Cleo and I walk out of the house. We head to Mako Lewis does not come.

We swim up into the moon pool. I push myself up onto the ledge.

Emma says, "Are you okay?"

I nod and say, "The swim made me a bit tired. I'll be fine. Anyways, what did I do last night?"

Emma says, "First, you seemed to act normal-ish, you asked for blueberries. Then you asked to speak to me alone…"

I say, "I kissed you, didn't I?"

Emma nods, and says, "Then you wanted to go to Mako, but I convinced you to stay. We fell asleep in my bed."

I say, "Cleo, what do you think about two girls together or two boys together?"

Cleo shrugs and says, "I don't really care."

Emma says, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, Morgana. When you were under the moons spell, you said something about a baby, your baby, what was that about?"

"Baby?" I shake my head, and say, "What? I have no…" An idea comes to my head from five weeks ago.

Emma says, "Are you okay?"

"No, I think… I…. I… Never mind, it's not important," I say unable to say it out loud.

Cleo says, "Have you noticed Rikki's been disappearing more often?"

Emma says, "Yes, I have. I wonder what she's up to?"

Cleo says, "I totally forgot I have to babysit Kim. I'll call later."

With that Cleo swims out, leaving Emma and I. Emma pushes herself beside me. I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

She says, "What were you going to say?"

I say, "I think… I… might be… pregnant."

Shocked, Emma says, "What?"

I say, "Well, I could be. It explains why I was talking about a baby, and my sickness. Plus my missed period."

Emma says, "I thought you were homosexual."

I say, hesitantly, "I am. I… was… raped."

"Oh," Emma says, quietly.

I say, "Could we go buy some pregnancy tests?"

Emma nods, and we swim to an empty beach.

We head into the nearest pharmacy, and buy three pregnancy tests. We go to Emma's house. I'm glad when it's empty. We go into Emma's room.

I say, "Do I want to find out? What if I'm pregnant? What will I do?"

Emma places a hand on mine, and says, "Take the tests, and if you're pregnant we'll work things out."

I nod and head into the bathroom, and take the tests. I bring them into Emma's room and place them on a towel in front of Emma.

I start to pace the room, waiting for the results.

After about three minutes I say, "What do they say?"

Emma says, "All of them say…"

* * *

**AN: Don't worry MCRforever3 you aren't reviewing too much, I love getting reviews, and it means I can post more often. 1. Do you think Morgana's pregnant? **


	13. Emma 7

_Emma's point of view_

"What would you like for lunch?" Morgana asks.

Elliot says, "Can you make cheese sandwiches?"

She nods, and starts making cheese sandwiches. She makes everyone a sandwich.

We are eating the sandwiches when the front door opens and closes. Mum and dad enter the room.

Mum says, "How was everything?"

Elliot says, "Morgana is the best. Can she come over again to babysit?"

Mum looks shocked, but says, "Alright, if you like her that much."

Morgana takes the now empty plates and puts them in the sink. Elliot runs off to his room.

Mum says, "Morgana, how are you feeling?"

"Fine at the moment," Morgana says. _Good._

Rikki says, "Earlier she threw up."

Morgana says, "This is just a small sickness, I should be fine."

Mum says, "You should see a doctor about that."

"I'm fine," Morgana says.

I say, "I didn't think you could be that stubborn."

Rikki says, "Look at the time. I have to go."

Rikki practically runs out of the house. Oddly, she has been doing this all the time.

I say, "Mum, see you later."

Morgana says, "You can pay me later."

Morgana, Lewis, Cleo and I walk out of the house. We head to Mako, Lewis not coming.

We swim up into the moon pool. Morgana pushes herself up onto the ledge.

I say, "Are you okay?"

She nods and says, "The swim made me a bit tired. I'll be fine. Anyways, what did I do last night?"

I say, recalling last night, "First, you seemed to act normal-ish, you asked for blueberries. Then you asked to speak to me alone…"

She says, "I kissed you, didn't I?"

I nod and say, "Then you wanted to go to Mako, but I convinced you to stay. We fell asleep in my bed."

Morgana says, "Cleo, what do you think about two girls together or two boys together?"

_Cleo, please don't be homophobic._

Cleo shrugs and says, "I don't really care."

I say thinking about the whole baby thing last night, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, Morgana. When you were under the moons spell, you said something about a baby, your baby, what was that about?"

"Baby?" She shakes her head, and says, "What? I have no…"

_Why didn't she say anything?_

I say, "Are you okay?"

"No, I think… I…. I… Never mind, it's not important," Morgana says.

Cleo says, "Have you noticed Rikki's been disappearing more often?"

I say, "Yes, I have. I wonder what she's up to?"

Cleo says, "I totally forgot I have to babysit Kim. I'll call later."

With that Cleo swims out, leaving Morgana and I. I push myself up beside her, her arm wrapping around my shoulder.

I say, "What were you going to say?"

She says, "I think… I… might be… pregnant."

_Pregnant? You could be pregnant?_

I say, "What?"

She says, "Well, I could be. It explains why I was talking about a baby, and my sickness. Plus my missed period."

_She has a point._

I say still a bit angry, "I thought you were homosexual."

She says, "I am. I… was… raped."

"Oh," I say, quietly. _My girl was raped._

Morgana asks, "Could we go buy some pregnancy tests?"

I nod, and we swim to an empty beach.

We head into the nearest pharmacy, and buy three pregnancy tests. We go to my house, and into my room.

She says, "Do I want to find out? What if I'm pregnant? What will I do?"

I place a hand on hers, and say, "Take the tests, and if you're pregnant we'll work things out."

She nods and heads into the bathroom. She brings them into the room and places them on a towel in front of me.

She starts to pace the room, waiting for the results. I stare at her.

After about three minutes, she says, "What do they say?"

I say, "All of them say…"

* * *

**AN: Last chapter this weekend. 1. What do you think Rikki's up to? (I think we all know) 2. Am I the only one who thinks it's cute the way Emma called Morgana 'My girl'?**


	14. Morgana 8

_Morgana's point of view_

After about three minutes; I say, "What do they say?"

Emma says, "All of them say…" She checks them again and says, "All of them are positive."

My heart drops; I'm pregnant.

I sit next to Emma. She gets up and puts the pregnancy tests in her garbage can. Emma returns to my side.

She says, "Are you okay?"

I say, "You say that so much it might be a catchphrase. Answering your question, no. I'm confused, what should I do?"

Emma says, "Well, first to a doctor for a blood test."

I say, "No doctor, I have iatrophobia."

"A fear of doctors? We still should go to one. How about we go through some other things before we see the doctor? Like, do you to be a parent? Do you want to abort? Do you want to give it up for adoption?"

I say, "I couldn't abort, and I would bond too much with the baby to put it up for adoption. Do you think I could raise a baby?"

Emma says, "With help you might. So, we're going to keep the baby, but we still have to go to the doctor's."

I say, "Okay… can you set it up?"

Emma nod and says, "I'll go call on the house phone, because I am over my minutes. You can stay here if you want."

I nod as Emma disappears out of the room.

A few minutes later, I get a text from Rikki, 'Went to Mako. You three are gone and Em's not picking up or answering my texts.'

I send, 'We left Mako, I think Em's phone is off.'

Rikki sends, 'Cleo and I were wondering if we could meet up a Juice Net?'

I send, 'I'll check with Em.'

I get up and head downstairs to Emma.

She says on the phone, "Tomorrow at noon?" Then she pauses letting the other person speak. She says, "Okay, bye."

Emma turns to me and says, "You have an appointment tomorrow at noon."

I say, "Cleo and Rikki want to go to Juice Net."

Emma says, "Okay."

I send to Rikki, 'Meet you there.'

We leave the house and head to Juice Net. Rikki and Cleo are sitting in one of the booths next to each other. Emma and I down across from them.

Cleo says, "Morgana are you okay? You look terrified."

I say, "It's nothing. Emma convinced me to go see a doctor, and I'm not looking forward to it."

One of the waitresses comes and takes our orders. I get a call.

I answer the phone with, "Hello?"

The woman on the other end says angrily, "Where have you been all day?"

"Hi, Aunt Patricia." I say.

She says, "Answer me!"

I say, "With my friends. I'm going to hang up."

I hang up before Patricia can say anything.

I say, "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Emma rolls her eyes. The waitress comes back with our drinks. Lewis walks up, grabbing a chair and putting it at the table.

He says, "Hello, girls."

"Hey, Lewis," Cleo says.

Lewis says, "When I left the house, Mum was yelling. Morgana, is your stuff still at Emma's?" I nod, and he continues, "Can one of you let her stay over?"

Rikki says, "Not my problem."

Cleo says, "Dad wants a family night, so I can't."

Emma says, "I'll see." She gets up taking out her phone.

A few minutes later Emma sit's down again. She says, "My parents said you can come if you babysit for free."

I nod and say, "If it means I don't have to go 'home'."

Rikki says, "I have to go." Rikki practically runs out of the Juice Net.

Cleo says, "There she goes again."

Emma says, "I think Morgana and I going to go."

Cleo says, "Can I come?"

Lewis says, "Don't leave me to pay; I didn't get a drink."

I pull out the money for the drinks, and Cleo, Emma and I leave, walking towards Emma's house.

Cleo says, "Does Lewis talk about me?"

I say, "All the time; should I convince him to ask you out?"

Cleo nods and says, "He likes me?"

I nod and say, "Why don't you go back to him and talk to him?"

Cleo nods, and turns around heading the other way.

Emma and I enter her house and put my bag in her room.

* * *

**AN: This weekend has begun. 1. What do you think Rikki's up to? 2. Do you think Lewis and Cleo get together?**


	15. Emma 8

_Emma's point of view_

After about three minutes; Morgana says, "What do they say?"

I say, "All of them say…" I check them again and say, "All of them are positive."

She's pregnant.

She sits next to me. I get up and put the pregnancy tests in my garbage can. I sit back down.

I say, "Are you okay?"

She says, "You say that so much it might be a catchphrase. Answering your question, no. I'm confused, what should I do?"

I say, "Well, first to a doctor for a blood test."

She says, "No doctor. I have iatrophobia."

_Iatrophobia? Oh, right. _I say, "A fear of doctors? We still should go to one. How about we go through some other things before we see the doctor? Like, do you to be a parent? Do you want to abort? Do you want to give it up for adoption?"

She says, "I couldn't abort, and I would bond too much with the baby to put it up for adoption. Do you think I could raise a baby?"

I say, "With help you might. So, we're going to keep the baby, but we still have to go to the doctor's."

She says, "Okay… can you set it up?"

I nod and say, "I'll go call on the house phone, because I am over my minutes. You can stay here if you want."

She nods and I go downstairs. I call a doctors office.

I say, "Hello. I need to make a appointment for a pregnant girl."

The woman on the other end says, "How many weeks is she?"

I say, "Five."

She says, "What's her name and age?"

I say, "Marline McCartney and she is sixteen."

"Does tomorrow at noon work?" She says.

I repeat, "Tomorrow at noon?"

"Yes."

I say, "Okay, bye."

I turn to Morgana and say, "You have an appointment tomorrow at noon."

She says, "Cleo and Rikki want to go to Juice Net."

I say, "Okay."

We leave the house and head to Juice Net. Rikki and Cleo are sitting in one of the booths next to each other. Morgana and I down across from them.

Cleo says, "Morgana are you okay? You look terrified."

She says, "It's nothing. Emma convinced me to go see a doctor, and I'm not looking forward to it."

Amber takes our orders. Morgana gets a call.

She answers the phone with, "Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Patricia." Morgana says.

Morgana says, "With my friends. I'm going to hang up."

She hangs up and says "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

I roll my eyes. Amber comes back with our drinks. Lewis walks up, grabbing a chair and putting it at the table.

He says, "Hello, girls."

"Hey, Lewis," Cleo says.

Lewis says, "When I left the house, Mum was yelling. Morgana, is your stuff still at Emma's?" She nods, and he continues, "Can one of you let her stay over?"

Rikki says, "Not my problem."

Cleo says, "Dad wants a family night, so I can't."

I say, "I'll see." I get up taking out my phone.

My mum answers, "Hello Emma."

I say, "Can Morgana stay over tonight? She had a fight with her aunt."

She says, "Well, she can if she will babysit tonight for free."

I say, "She'll probably come."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Mum."

I sit down again, and I say, "My parents said you can come if you babysit for free."

She nods and says, "If it means I don't have to go 'home'."

Rikki says, "I have to go." Rikki practically runs out of the Juice Net.

Cleo says, "There she goes again."

I say, "I think Morgana and I going to go."

Cleo says, "Can I come?"

Lewis says, "Don't leave me to pay; I didn't get a drink."

Morgana pulls out the money for the drinks, and Cleo, Morgana and I leave, walking towards my house.

Cleo says, "Does Lewis talk about me?"

Morgana says, "All the time; should I convince him to ask you out?"

Cleo nods and says, "He likes me?"

She nods and says, "Why don't you go back to him and talk to him."

Cleo nods, and turns around heading the other way.

We enter my house and put her bag in my room.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you think Morgana goes to the doctor or skips out? **


	16. Morgana 9

_Morgana's point of view_

Emma and I sit on her bed talking, waiting for her family to come home.

Emma says, "The U.S One Direction? How are they better that the U.K one?"

I say, "They just are."

She rolls her eyes. I lie down, thinking. Emma lies down next to me, I stare at her blue eyes. She leans forward and we start kissing.

After a while I hear Mrs. Gilbert yell, "Girls, dinner's ready."

We stop kissing and clean up, removing my makeup from Emma's face and hers off mine. We go downstairs and sit at the table.

Elliot says, "Hi, Morgana."

"Hi, Elliot. Looks like I'm babysitting again," I say.

Mrs. Gilbert says, "We will be coming home late."

We start eating in an awkward silence. Almost every time I look across the table from Emma and me, one of her parents were staring at us.

When Mr. Gilbert finishes eating, he excuses himself and goes upstairs. Soon Elliot does the same.

Mrs. Gilbert says, "May I ask what the fight between you and your aunt was about?"

I say, "She got mad because I didn't go home straight after lunch. She just doesn't trust me."

Mrs. Gilbert nods, and we return into an awkward silence. Emma and I finish eating and excuse ourselves, and then we sit on the couch looking through Emma's movie collection.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Gilbert walks up to us. Her look is in between anger and worry. She says, "Can I speak with you two?"

Emma nods and we get up. Mrs. Gilbert leads us into Emma's bedroom. Mr. Gilbert is in the room; he closes the door behind us.

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Please sit."

We sit down on Emma's bed. Emma says, "What's going on?"

Mrs. Gilbert says, "I was going to let you come out on your own, but… we found something else we needed to talk about."

Emma says, "'Come out on your own'?"

Mrs. Gilbert says, "About you and Morgana. I saw you two kissing when we got home."

Emma says, "You're okay with us?"

Mr. Gilbert says, "Yes, we are okay with you and Morgana. The reason we confronted you about this is because we found positive pregnancy tests in your garbage can. Do you mind explaining?"

Emma opens her mouth but I cut her off by saying, "I'm pregnant, not Emma."

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert look relieved. Mrs. Gilbert says, "We should be off soon. Don't stay up too late."

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert leave the room.

Emma says, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

I say, "It's okay, I can't hide it forever. Your parents are awesome. I like the way they acted."

Emma says, "They only acted like that because they see the way I look at you."

I shake my head, and give Emma a quick kiss on the cheek. We go downstairs and watch a movie with Elliot, before sending him to bed. Soon after, we head off to bed, in Emma's room.

I don't sleep too much, as nightmares of The Father come.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do any of you like ether One Direction? 2. Do you like the way Emma's parent's acted? 3. I'm going to start a new fanfic, I was wondering what show I should do, any ideas? (I might not use it but I'd like some ideas.)**


	17. Emma 9

_Emma's point of view_

Morgana and I sit on my bed talking waiting, for my family to come home.

I say, "The U.S One Direction? How are they better that the U.K one?"

She says, "They just are."

I roll my eyes. She lies down. I lie down next to her, I stare at her purple eyes. I lean forward and we start kissing.

After a while I hear Mum yell, "Girls, dinner's ready."

_She's home?_

We stop kissing and clean up, removing her makeup from my face and mine off hers. We go downstairs and sit at the table.

Elliot says, "Hi, Morgana."

"Hi, Elliot. Looks like I'm babysitting again," Morgana says.

Mum says, "We will be coming home late."

We start eating in an awkward silence. Mum and Dad are staring at us.

When Dad finishes eating, he excuses himself and goes upstairs. Soon Elliot does the same.

Mum, attempting to get rid of the awkward silence, says, "May I ask what the was fight between you and your aunt about?"

Morgana says, "She got mad because I didn't go home straight after lunch. She just doesn't trust me."

Mum nods, and we return into an awkward silence. Morgana and I finish eating and excuse ourselves, and then we sit on the couch looking through my movie collection.

A few minutes later, Mum walks up to us. Her look worries me. She says, "Can I speak with you two?"

I nod and we get up. Mum leads us into my bedroom. Dad is in the room; he closes the door behind us.

Mum says, "Please sit."

We sit down on my bed. Worried, I say, "What's going on?"

Mum says, "I was going to let you come out on your own, but… we found something else we needed to talk about."

Confused I say, "'Come out on your own'?"

Mum says, "About you and Morgana. I saw you two kissing when we got home."

_She saw us kissing?_

I say, "You're okay with us?"

Dad says, "Yes, we are okay with you and Morgana. The reason we confronted you about this is because we found positive pregnancy tests in your garbage can. Do you mind explaining?"

I go to make an excuse, but Morgana cuts me off by saying, "I'm pregnant, not Emma."

My parent's look relieved. Mum says, "We should be off soon. Don't stay up too late."

Mum and Dad leave the room.

I say, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Morgana says, "It's okay, I can't hide it forever. Your parents are awesome. I like the way they acted."

I say, "They only acted like that because they see the way I look at you."

She shakes her head, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. We go downstairs and watch a movie. Soon after we head to bed, sleeping in my room

* * *

**AN: 1. I can't think of any questions, so how was this chapter?**


	18. Morgana 10

_Morgana point of view_

"Morgana, are you up?" Emma says.

I have a bad stomachache.

I say, "Yes… why?"

She says, "It's nine; we should get up and eat something."

I say, "Okay."

I crawl out of her bed. I start to un-dress; Emma's staring at me.

I say, "I like being admired, but you should stop staring at me when I'm naked."

Emma looks away, blushing. She gets out of the bed and changes and I finish dressing. We put on make-up and head downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert are sitting at the table eating.

Emma and I get cereal, and sit at the table.

Emma says, "Morning."

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Morning, girls. How are you going to spend today?"

Emma says, "I'm taking Morgana to the doctor."

Mrs. Gilbert nods, and I ask, "I have bad nausea, do you know how to get it to be at least a bit better?"

Mrs. Gilbert says, "I ate peanut butter and crackers in the morning."

I say, "Thanks. By chance do you have peanut butter and crackers?"

Emma nods, and says, "I'll get it for you."

I smile and say, "Thanks."

Emma gets me peanut butter and crackers. I start eating them, when someone comes into the house.

Rikki enters the room, Cleo following.

Rikki says, "What are we going to do today?"

Emma says, "Morgana and I are going to see a doctor, and you two have to find something else to do."

Cleo says, "I thought we could just all go together, and hang out afterwards."

Emma says, "I'm sorry, Cleo, we can't. We'll hang out when Morgana and I are done."

Someone else walks into the house; soon, Lewis is in the room.

He says, "Peanut butter and crackers? You _hate_ peanut butter."

I glance at Emma, after a moment, I say, "I just thought I'd… give it another chance, and I am starting to like it," Changing the topic, I say, "Emma, if you want to hang out with Cleo, Rikki and Lewis you can. I think I can go by myself."

Emma says, "You won't go."

Mr. Gilbert says, "I have today off. I'll take her."

Emma says, "Fine."

Mr. Gilbert drives me to the doctor's office.

The lady behind the desk says, "Are you Marline McCartney?"

I nod and say, "Yes."

She says, "Come with me."

I follow her into an office; a man is standing in there.

He smiles and says, "I'm Dr. Zimmerman, please come sit."

I sit at on a chair as the lady leaves.

He says, "You look terrified. Are you alright?"

"Honestly, no. I kind of want to run out of here and not come back," I say.

He says, "I'm just going to ask some questions. There's nothing to be afraid of. May I ask who you're with, if you are with someone."

I take a deep breath… _I can do this_… I say, "My girlfriend's dad."

Dr. Zimmerman asks more questions and I give him answers. After a bit of questions, I ask him mine.

* * *

**AN: do you think? 2. I may not post as often I have only a few chapters until I have to write more. 3. I will also post on Monday since I don't have ****school. ****  
**


	19. Emma 10

_Emma's point of view_

"Morgana, are you up?" I say.

She says, "Yes… why?"

I say, checking the time, "It's nine; we should get up and eat something."

She says, "Okay."

She crawls out of my bed. She starts to un-dress, I don't mean to watch, but I do.

She says, "I like being admired, but you should stop staring at me when I'm naked."

I look away, blushing madly. I get out of the bed and change as she finishes dressing. We put on make-up and head downstairs.

Mum and Dad are sitting at the table eating. Eliot is at school; our school has today off.

Morgana and I get cereal, and sit at the table.

I say, "Morning."

Mum says, "Morning girls. How are you going to spend today?"

I say, "I'm taking Morgana to the doctor."

Mum nods, and Morgana asks, "I have bad nausea, do you know how to get it to be at least a bit better?"

Mum says, "I ate peanut butter and crackers in the morning."

Morgana says, "Thanks. By chance do you have peanut butter and crackers?"

I nod, and say, "I'll get it for you."

She smiles and says, "Thanks."

I get her peanut butter and crackers. She starts eating them; Rikki and Cleo enter the room.

Rikki says, "What are we going to do today?"

I say, "Morgana and I are going to see a doctor, and you two have to find something else to do."

Cleo says, "I thought we could just all go together, and hang out afterwards."

Painfully I say, "I'm sorry Cleo we can't. We'll hang out when Morgana and I are done."

Lewis enters the room, and stares at Morgana, confused.

He says, "Peanut butter and crackers? You hate peanut butter."

Morgana glances at me, after a moment she says, "I just thought I'd… give it another chance, and I am starting to like it. Emma, if you want to hang out with Cleo, Rikki and Lewis you can. I think I can go by myself."

I say, "You won't go."

Dad says, "I have today off. I'll take her."

I hesitantly say, "Fine."

Morgana and Dad leave. After a minute or so, we leave.

Lewis says, "Mako?"

We nod. Soon we are at Mako.

Lewis says, "Do you know what's wrong with Morgana?"

I say, "No."

Cleo says, "Are you sure she's okay?"

I say, "I don't know her. I can't tell you if something's wrong."

Lewis says, "Rikki, why do you keep running off?"

Rikki says, "I'm not."

Cleo says, "Rikki, we're your friends, you can tell us."

Rikki says, "Nothing's going on. Drop it."

I say, "Just remember we're here."

Rikki says, "Not this time."

Cleo says, "What's wrong?"

Rikki says, "You're going to hate me."

I say, "We could never hate you."

Rikki says, "I'm… dating Zane."

"What?" Cleo, Lewis and I say at the same time.

Rikki says, "I won't tell him, I promise."

Cleo says, "Zane? Rikki, he's looking for us."

My mind wonders to Morgana. We are dating in secret, but she's a mermaid. Even if she weren't a mermaid, I would still love her.

I say, "If Rikki doesn't tell him, we should let them be together."

Cleo says, "Emma, Zane is trying to find us. Rikki is bringing him closer."

I say, "Cleo, Rikki won't tell him, and as long as she doesn't bring him to Mako, or swimming it should be okay."

Lewis says, "Emma has a point."

Cleo says, "Okay."

After a while Rikki, says she has go meet Zane and Cleo says she has to go help her dad, leaving Lewis and I alone.

Lewis says, "I can't explain the peanut butter and crackers, but I think you know."

"Lewis," I say, "I don't know."

Lewis says, "You two are secretly dating, aren't you?"

I say, "Yes. Don't tell any one."

Lewis says, "I won't. I'm glad she found someone."

Lewis and I talk some more, before heading back to my place.

* * *

**AN: 1. Rikki and Zane, of course. Did you guys know it? 2. Do you think Lewis stays quiet? 3. Does anyone here like The Troop? **


	20. Morgana 11

_Morgana point of view_

Mr. Gilbert and I return.

He says, "I have to go." He leaves.

I start to pack up my stuff. I am about to leave Emma's house to go 'home', when Emma and Lewis come into the house.

I say, "Where is Rikki and Cleo?"

Emma says, "Zane and Rikki are dating, can you believe that?"

I say, "They're made for each other. It's easy to see that."

Emma says, "Really?"

I nod. Lewis says, "Like you two."

"What?" I say.

Emma says, "He knows about us."

"Oh."

The rest of the week consisted of school, homework, and finding time to secretly date Emma. Patricia bothers me, but it has gotten better and it seems she has a bit of trust towards me.

Friday after school at Juice Net

"Are we going to Mako?" I ask.

Rikki says, "I can't, I already have plans with Zane."

Cleo says, "You never hang out with us anymore."

Rikki says, "I don't? What about Emma and Morgana they disappear all the time."

I say, "How about tomorrow night we have a sleep over? Before you say anything, Lewis, you can't go."

Lewis opens his mouth to protest, but Cleo says, "I think that's a great idea, but where are we going to have it."

I say, "I'll ask Emma's parents. I was supposed to babysit, but Elliot is going over to a friend's house. They won't be home."

Rikki says, "Okay. So, tomorrow at Emma's."

A boy with short, curly, dirty blond hair and brown eyes walks up. He says, "Hey, Emma, can I talk to you?"

Emma says, "Okay."

She gets up and follows him outside.

Cleo says, "I bet he's asking her out."

Rikki says, "And I bet she says yes."

I say, "Well, I think she'll say no. She will do nicely, because it's Emma."

Cleo says, "She used to talk about him all the time. Under her first moon spell, she kissed him."

A headache starts to form, either from the pregnancy or that boy.

Emma walks back into the Juice Net, and sits down.

Cleo says, "Did he ask you out?"

Emma hesitantly says, "Yes."

Rikki says, "So, you two are dating now?"

Emma says, "No. I didn't want to."

Aunt Patricia walks into the Juice Net, and looks around.

Cleo says, "Lewis, isn't that your mom?"

Lewis nods and says, "This is not going to be good."

Patricia sees us and walks towards us.

She says, "Marline, why did I find a picture of you kissing a girl?"

I freeze, terrified. Then I realize she went in my room.

I yell, "You went in my room?"

"Marline, answer me," Patricia says.

I yell, "BECAUSE I LIKE GIRLS. IT IS KIND OF OBVIOUS, AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE IN MY ROOM!"

Patricia stares at me in disgust, and she says, "Get your stuff, and leave. I won't have something like you living under my roof."

Patricia leaves the Juice Net. Sometime, before she leaves, I start crying. A hand rubs my back.

Emma says, "Let's go get your stuff. You can stay at my place."

I stop crying, and say, "Thanks."

Rikki says, "You're a lesbian?"

I nod.

Cleo says, "That's why you asked me if I was homophobic."

Rikki says, "I would have never guessed."

I say, "I have a lot of stuff, anyone willing to help?"

The girls and Lewis nod. We head to Lewis' place and get my stuff all packed up. Cleo, Emma, Lewis and Lenny help me bring my stuff to Emma's, because Rikki left.

* * *

**AN: there is Patricia's reaction, do you think Morgana and her make up? **


	21. Emma 11

_Emma's point of view_

Lewis and I walk into my house. Morgana has her stuff and is about to leave.

She says, "Where is Rikki and Cleo?"

I say, "Zane and Rikki are dating, can you believe that?"

She says, "They're made for each other. It's easy to see that."

_What?_

I say, "Really?"

She nods, and Lewis says, "Like you two."

"What?" Morgana says shocked.

I say, "He knows about us."

"Oh," She says.

The rest of the week consists of school, homework, and finding time to secretly date.

Friday after school at Juice Net

"Are we going to Mako?" Morgana asks.

Rikki says, "I can't, I already have plans with Zane."

Cleo says, "You never hang out with us anymore."

Rikki says, "I don't? What about Emma and Morgana they disappear all the time."

_Um… don't point out anything else._

Morgana says, "How about tomorrow night we have a sleep over? Before you say anything, Lewis, you can't go."

Lewis opens his mouth to protest, but Cleo says, "I think that's a great idea, but where are we going to have it."

_My parents will be out._

I go to say something, but Morgana says, "I'll ask Emma's parents. I was supposed to babysit, but Elliot is going over to a friend's house. They won't be home."

Rikki says, "Okay. So, tomorrow at Emma's."

Byron walks up. He says, "Hey, Emma, can I talk to you?"

I hesitantly say, "Okay."

I get up and follow him outside.

He says, "I've been meaning to ask you out to dinner sometime."

I say, "Byron I like you a lot…"

"So you will?" He says interrupting me.

"No, I'm don't really want to. I'm sorry."

He says, "That's alright."

He looks like a kicked puppy as he walks away.

I walk back into the Juice Net, and sit down.

Cleo says, "Did he ask you out?"

I hesitantly say, "Yes."

Rikki says, "So, you two are dating now?"

I say, "No. I didn't want to."

Cleo says, "Lewis, isn't that your mom?"

Lewis nods and says, "This is not going to be good."

I look to see Lewis' mom. She sees us and walks towards us.

Lewis' mom says, "Marline, why did I find a picture of you kissing a girl?"

_This can't end well…_

Morgana yells, "You went in my room?"

_It got worse; Morgana's having mood swings._

"Marline, answer me," Lewis' mom says.

Morgana yells, "BECAUSE I LIKE GIRLS. IT IS KIND OF OBVIOUS, AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE IN MY ROOM!"

Lewis' mom looks at Morgana in disgust and says, "Get your stuff, and leave. I won't have something like you living under my roof."

Lewis' mom leaves the Juice Net. Sometime before she is gone, Morgana is crying. I rub her back.

_My parents are going to be mad at me. _

I say, "Let's go get your stuff. You can stay at my place."

She says, "Thanks."

Rikki says, "You're a lesbian?"

Morgana nods.

Cleo says, "That's why you asked me if I was homophobic."

Rikki says, "I would have never guessed."

Morgana say, "I have a lot of stuff, anyone willing to help?"

We nod, and head to Lewis' place. We get Morgana's stuff all packed up. Cleo, Lewis, Lenny and I help Morgana bring her stuff to my place, because Rikki left.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you think Cleo and Rikki find out about Morgana and Emma before, during or after their sleepover? 2. Does any one else feel bad for Byron?**


	22. Morgana 12

_Morgana point of view_

"Your aunt kicked you out?" Mrs. Gilbert questions.

I say, "She hates me and homosexuals. Do you mind if I stay here?"

Mrs. Gilbert says, "You can stay here, but no more sleeping in Emma's bed."

I smile and say, "Thank you."

Emma says, "Can Cleo and Rikki come over tomorrow for a sleep over?"

Mrs. Gilbert says, "You have been having lots of sleep over's lately, and I would have thought you two would want a night to yourselves."

Emma says, "Please, this will be the last one this month."

Mrs. Gilbert says, "Okay, but no boys, or parties."

I say, "Do you really think Em and I would invite boys?"

Mrs. Gilbert rolls her eyes, and says, "No parties."

Emma says, "Yes, Mum."

Next day at Emma's

"See you girls later," Mr. Gilbert says.

I say, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

Elliot, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert leave the house.

Emma says, "We have some time to kill; what do you want to do?"

I say, "There's a lot I'd like to do, but why don't we just spend time together instead?"

Emma rolls her eyes and we walk to the couch. At first, we are just talking about random subjects and getting to know each other, but soon we are making out. I move to a straddle on top of her.

Someone clears his or her throat. I pull away from Emma and get off her lap. I look at who cleared their throat, Rikki. Cleo is standing beside her with a confused look.

Emma says, "Um… Morgana and I are kind of dating."

Rikki says, "Dating? Emma, I thought you were straight."

Emma says, "I thought I was too, but I really like Morgana."

Cleo says, "You should have told us."

I say, "We were going to. It's just we were hiding from so many people: My aunt, Emma's parents and some other people."

Emma adds, "We were going to tell you tonight, and tomorrow be open about it."

I am surprised Emma wants to be open about us.

Cleo says, "Okay."

Rikki says, "Since we are on the topic of being honest: Morgana, what's making you sick?"

Cleo says, "Rikki! You can't be rude like that."

I say, "It's okay. I trust you guys, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Rikki and Cleo question at the same time.

I nod.

* * *

**AN: 1. What do you think? 2. I think I might make the next chapter (Emma's point of view) the last chapter. Do you think that would be a good ending or should I write more?**


	23. Emma 12

Emma's point of view

"Your aunt kicked you out?" Mum questions.

Morgana says, "She hates me and homosexuals. Do you mind if I stay here?"

_Please say yes._

Mum says, "You can stay here, but no more sleeping in Emma's bed."

Morgana smiles and says, "Thank you."

I say, "Can Cleo and Rikki come over tomorrow for a sleep over?"

Mum say, "You have been having lots of sleep over's lately, and I would have thought you two would want a night to yourselves."

I say, "Please, this will be the last one this month."

Mum says, "Okay, but no boys, or parties."

Morgana say, "Do you really think Em and I would invite boys?"

_Seriously Morgana? _

Mum rolls her eyes, and says, "No parties."

I say, "Yes, Mum."

Next day at my place

"See you girls later," Mum says.

Morgana says, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

Elliot, Mum and Dad leave the house.

I say, "We have some time to kill; what do you want to do?"

Morgana says, "There's a lot I'd like to do, but why don't we just spend time together instead?"

I roll my eyes and we walk to the couch. At first, we are just talking about random subjects and getting to know each other, but soon we are making out. She moves to a straddle on top of me.

Someone clears his or her throat. Morgana pulls away and gets off my lap. Rikki is the one who cleared their throat. Cleo is standing beside her with a confused look.

I say, "Um… Morgana and I are kind of dating."

Rikki says, "Dating? Emma, I thought you were straight."

I say, "I thought I was too, but I really like Morgana."

Cleo says, "You should have told us."

Morgana say, "We were going to. It's just we were hiding from so many people: My aunt, Emma's parents and some other people."

_I hope Morgana's not going to be mad at me._

I add, "We were going to tell you tonight, and tomorrow be open about it."

Cleo says, "Okay."

Rikki says, "Since we are on the topic of being honest: Morgana, what's making you sick?"

Cleo says, "Rikki! You can't be rude like that."

Morgana says, "It's okay. I trust you guys, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Rikki and Cleo questions at the same time.

Morgana nods.

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you want the epilogue to be after Morgana's baby's birth or a few year's later? 2. I am only putting the epilogue in one P.O.V. Who do you want me to put? 3. I will try to have the ****epilogue done and posted next weekend.**


	24. Epiloge

**AN: 1. I have this afternoon off and I'm happy so I am posting. 2. I know I asked for what you wanted, and Catlover10808 wanted Emma's POV after the babies birth, but this came to me ****instead. **

* * *

Morgana's point of view

The preacher says, "Do you, Marline McCartney, take Emma Gilbert as your lawful wedded wife, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Emma and I stand facing each other, holding hands, in long white dresses. Instead of my dark purple/red make-up, I have light blue eye shadow and light red lip stick. Emma has light pink eye shadow and light pink lip stick.

A few teardrops fall from my eyes. We're finally getting married, after five years. We can legally get married now, my daughter is a happy little four old that calls me mummy and calls Emma mum.

"I do," I mange to say.

"And do you, Emma Gilbert, take Marline McCartney as your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher says.

Emma says, "I do."

The preacher says, "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Emma and Marline exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as a symbol of your love and fidelity." He faces me and continues, "Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am, I give to you and all that I have I share with you.'"

I say, "With this ring, I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am, I give to you and all that I have I share with you." I place the ring on Emma's left hand ring finger. The ring fits with the engagement ring. After I proposed we went and got matching engagement rings.

The preacher turns to the now crying Emma and says, "Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am, I give to you and all that I have I share with you.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed. I offer you my hand, and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am, I give to you and all that I have I share with you." Emma says then puts the ring on my left hand ring finger.

The preacher says, "Emma and Marline you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronouce them wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I give Emma a passionate kiss.

When we are done the preacher says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. McCartney-Gilbert."

* * *

Everyone gets up for pictures, and to engage in conversation. Emma and I walk up to her parents and Elliot.

"Congratulations, girls," Mr. Gilbert says.

A little girl with brown hair and green eyes runs up to us.

She says, "Mummy, I'm hungry."

"Alright, Jasmine, I can get you something to eat," I say.

I go get her some crackers from the car and bring them to her. She joyfully runs off to go eat them alone.

Elliot says, "She is one happy kid."

I say, "She looks and acts like my mom."

Elliot, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert leave as Cleo, Lewis, Rikki and Zane walk up.

Cleo says, "I'm really happy for you two."

I say, "Rikki and Zane it's nice to see you. It's been, like, a year since you left. Glad you could make it for the wedding."

"So where's Jaz?" Rikki says.

I say, "Hiding out."

Zane says, "Any mermaid powers yet?"

Emma says, "She can grow a tail if she wants, when she wants. It's really hard convincing her not to show anyone. She loves to swim, even without her tail."

Changing the subject I say, "Lewis, you better propose to Cleo soon. Zane and Rikki got married Emma and I are married and you still have to propose."

Lewis throws his hands up in a defensive position and says, "I'm getting there."

We laugh. Aunt Patricia hesitantly walks up.

Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Zane and Emma walk away.

"Hey," Aunt Patricia says, "Congratulations. I'm sorry I acted the way I did for five years. I never liked you father or your mother and I took it out on you. You and Emma are happy and I'm happy for you. Thank you for inviting me to your wedding even though I've treated you horribly."

I say, "Let us move on. I'm sick of dwelling in the past."

* * *

**AN: 3. Do you like how Morgana and ****Patricia made up? 4. I'm going to start another story ****I was wondering if you had any ideas on what T.V. show I should use. You can check my profile to see what shows I would use, and check my other stories, because I don't want to do it on a show I have already used. 5. Thanks to those who commented. Catlover10808, MCforever3, Irishdanceringrulz1776, Tiffany Pryde, YaleAceBella12, and the guest(s) who commented. **


End file.
